Swapped
by hpobsessor
Summary: After a horrible night, James and Lily parole together for the first night. The usual happens he asks her out and she puts out a little wager. What happens when she has to follow through with it? R&R! JPLE.
1. Feeling Light Headed

Alright people, new story is now officially up and running! I hope you like it... REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer (For the whole story): I own nothing but the plot!

ON WE GO!

Swapped

Chapter One

Feeling Light Headed

Walking down the quiet hallway alone wasn't new to Lily Evans, she had done it before, even though she was technically supposed to be paroling with the head boy, James Potter. So tonight was no different, however... it was. Somehow the parole down the fourth floor corridor was much eerier than usual. She felt nervous all of a sudden, and a chill went down her spine. The hallway looked a lot darker than usual and she swore she saw something moving up ahead, in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Lily said as she stopped in her place, scared stiff actually.

These were very dangerous times. Attacks took place everyday. Thankfully Hogwarts was "safe," but nothing lasts forever.

"I said show yourself... NOW!" Lily screamed. Sure enough somebody appeared, somebody whom she had no interest in seeing at this moment, or any for that matter. "Malfoy, what are you doing out?" she snarled.

A seventeen year old, platinum blonde boy had emerged out of the darkness, and was now merely inches from her face. He was wearing a smirk, that could wipe the smirk off the Grinch.

"The question is, what are you doing out?" he asked mischievously.

"What are you talking about, you half wit, I'm-"

He cut her off, "patrolling? Is that what you were going to say? Because, you know it's rather funny actually, because you see, I was under the impression that paroling was supposed to be a joint effort, and that both Head Boy and Girl were to be present. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't see lover boy around."

"Bugger off Malfoy. You know damn well that Potter and I are not 'lovers,' far from it actually, and that we have never paroled together. Now back to your dormitory!" Lily yelled.

"Well you see, actually, I can't do that, because well then I would be breaking the rules." He smirked.

"The rules won't be the only thing broken if you don't get back to the dungeons, Malfoy!" Lily threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"It could be, if you don't get back to bed now!" Lily demanded.

"Nope. No can do, I'm not one to break the rules. Sorry darling." Malfoy said sarcastically with that bone chilling smirk.

"Don't call me darling, and just what rule would you be breaking?"

"Oh not just me, my pet, you too." He said, still smirking, "and we wouldn't want our dear Head Girl to get into trouble and lose her post, now would we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see not only am I out of bed, but you are paroling alone, something that is one not allowed, and two not a safe thing to do at a time like this." He said as he rose his right eyebrow.

"So, when has it ever occurred to you that you need to follow the rules?" Lily asked.

"Um... right about now." He said smugly.

"Well I don't see how we can fix it now, so..."

"Actually there is." He answered.

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't have any choice whether you are going to tell me or not?"

"Wow, you are a smart one."

"Well, let's hear it I guess." She sighed putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Well you need a partner in paroling. I need an excuse for being out of bed. I just happen to be a prefect, and I was reading that a prefect may assist a Head Boy or Girl in paroling."

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Lily asked impatiently.

"I'm saying, we could be great together." He said as he pulled her into him by the waist.

"Get off me Malfoy!"

"No, I like you here." He answered, smirking. He went into kiss her, and she kicked him in the shin. He winced in pain but didn't let go. This time he grabbed her wrists. Lily could feel tears begin to bulge in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that you little mudblood bitch." He said as he slapped her across the face. Now lily was crying.

"Please, stop! Stop it!" her wrists were still in his strong grasp, and she was trying to get free, but every time she struggled he held on tighter, slowly yet surely forming bruises on her wrists.

He went in to kiss her again, but she turned her face so that he got her cheek. Thankfully it wasn't her lips, but still it was bad enough. Soon enough however, he had his hand on her face and he was forcefully turning it so he could vigorously push his lips onto hers.

She was still fretting, her arms flying everywhere trying to get out of his grasp. He now had both of her arms grasped in one strong hold, he was using his other hand to make sure she couldn't move her head.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she did the only thing she knew how to do at a moment like this. She bit down on his tongue, and he yelped and quickly pulled away from her.

"You little bitch!" Malfoy screamed as he slapped her again, this time causing her to fall hard on the floor. He was about to position himself so that he could kick her in the gut, but he heard a loud, "HEY!"

Malfoy jumped away from his position. He saw a dark haired boy come out of the void, ad soon enough recognized him as James Potter, Head Boy.

"Potter, what are you do-" /ugh/ There was a loud thud and soon James realized what he had done.

Lucius Malfoy was lying unconscious on the ground before his feet.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" James spat at the motionless body on the floor.

James then turned to lily who was beginning to stir on the floor.

"Mmm." She mumbled, as she began to sit up. "How did I get down here? What happened, ow my head hurts. Wait is that Malfoy, did you? Oh no, it is all coming back to me... did you knock him out?"

He looked to the ground and nodded, afraid that she would yell at him for relying on violence to solve the problem.

"Wow! I never thought I would ever say this to you, but thanks!" she said.

He looked back up at her, and put on a small smile. "Come on let's get you to the infirmary." He made to lift Lily off the ground, and onto her feet.

"No, no, I'm fine, just a headache. No need to wake up Madam Pomfrey." She lied, everywhere in her body ached, her wrists especially, and her mouth burned from when he had kissed her. She wanted to curl up and die, it made her feel so... disgusting, but she was not one to make a huge fuss over her own well being, plus she didn't want anyone to know, about the 'little' incident. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you didn't look fine when you were unconscious."

"Potter, I think I know my body better than you do... and if you come up with any sick, perverted comeback to that, I will anatomically change you into a girl before you can say Wingardium Leviosa."

He smirked at her little comeback, but then put his serious face straight back on. "Fine, but I want you to promise me, that if your head still hurts in the morning, that you will see Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, Dad." Lily sighed and grinned.

"And we are finishing this and every other parole together from now on." Lily stood up slowly so that she wouldn't show how dizzy she was, and brushed her robes off.

"God, you hit your head, and he turns into the bloody American secret service!" she said, and he looked confused at the muggle topic. "Never mind. Just lay off a bit will you."

"I'm serious lily. You could have been..." he paused.

"Raped?" Lily asked. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to."

"No, you're right. He could have really hurt me. I'm glad you came. Heck I would have been glad if Severus Snape would have come."

"And we all know-" James started.

"Don't you dare Potter. He never did anything to you!"

"Ugh, fine, just promise me that we will follow the rules from now on, and parole together. He said.

"Huh, that's funny, I never knew you knew what rules were." Lily said, as James smiled.

"Very funny Evans. Now come on, let's get this done so you can go rest."

"I just bumped my head! For God's sake man, you are worse than my mother!"

James smirked at the comparison, and said, "will you get a move on woman! We haven't got all night!" He was very surprised that she had tolerated him this long. Then again he could thank Malfoy for that generous deed.

She quickly caught up with him, and they walked in silence for about five minutes. Then James broke the silence.

"So you have to be Professor Slughorn's all time favorite student!"

"I dare say I agree with you." She blushed, but then put a frown on.

"Then why do you look like you're happy with that?" he asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy with it, it's just that I don't really care. Why can't he pay attention to someone who wants it, like Snape? Lily asked. She didn't hate Snape, but calling him by his first name would just be down right weird.

"I would really like to see Snape when he has attention, he rarely does, and look how he acts, he must bounce off the walls when he has it." James laughed, and he swore he saw Lily smile.

The two of them were now standing in a deserted entrance hall. It is still eerie and Lily is somewhat scared, but she knows with Potter around she won't be harmed, at least not after what he did for her earlier on.

Standing there, neither of them were talking, it was almost... awkward. The James broke the silence.

"Lily?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and said "yea?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily just laughed. "What?" James asked, now smiling. At least she didn't throw anything at him this time, last time he asked her she threw a vase at his head. She didn't miss either.

"James, we have been through this before." She was still smiling.

He put on that smile that everyone owns, the one that says alright, I can deal with it, and be happy at the same time, "I know, not in a million years right?"

Lily began to see that he actually did really like her, and it wasn't just a silly bet Sirius and he had going on. However, at this moment she had no time for relationships, let alone one with James Potter.

"I tell you what... I'll want to go out with you, the day we switch personalities." She said, and he burst out into laughter.

"Like I said, not in a million years." She smiled when he said this.

"You never know what the future holds."

**000000000000000000000000000000**

A swift figure moved behind the pillars in the entrance hall, making sure the two students wouldn't see them. "Flippario Incantato." The figure whispered as they pointed their wand towards James and Lily. They then disappeared into the shadows.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

There was a strong wind that blew in the entrance hall, all of a sudden. It caused the torches on the wall to go out, and Lily shrieked.

"Lumos." James' wand lit up and he could see Lily in his arms.

He smirked and she saw this, and instantly moved away. "It's okay. Probably just Peeves."

"I don't care what it was. Let's just get out of here."

"I agree, besides I think our shift has ended." He said as he lit the way out of the entrance hall and up the stairs.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and they stopped.

"How's your head?" James asked.

"It's fine. I actually had forgotten about it, up until now." She smiled.

"Oh sorry." He said as he looked down.

"No, no. It's nice to know somebody cares about me." She said as she quickly pecked him on the cheek, said the password and ran off.

James was in shock.

'_What was that? She just kissed me on the cheek.' James thought_

'_Wow, the cheek. Put the flag out, we have a winner. Talk to me when you get some action!' his conscience answered._

"_Was it just a friendly kiss, or does she like me? Nah, it was most definitely just a friendly good night, nothing is going to change, knowing my luck.' He thought, ignoring his conscience._

'_What luck?'_

'_Exactly.' James answered as he shut his mind off and walked into the Gryffindor common room, the portrait closing behind him._

**00000000000000000000000000**

Lily arrived in her room. James and she had separate headquarters that came off of the main common room. She went over to her bed and sat down to think about what she just did.

She took off her shoes, and began to see that the room around her was losing its visual. Suddenly collapsing back onto the bed, Lily was unconscious.

**00000000000000000000000000**

James walked into his room, and saw that Sirius had snuck in. He was sitting on James' bed, when he walked in.

"Hey Prongs. Care for a game of exploding snap?"

James wasn't feeling himself, he figured it was from the shock from the event that happened just seconds ago.

"Nah thanks P-p-pads. I- I... um... I – " James couldn't string two words together, he sounded as though he were drunk. He noticed this. He was feeling really light-headed.

"Are you okay mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm f-f-fiufhf." James started, but didn't finish. He soon enough dropped unconscious onto the ground before his best friend.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Alright so, how did you like it. I don't think it was bad for a first chappie... please review and tell me what you think... I love you all Dominique**


	2. Not A Good Day

**Alright people, I know this is a long time coming, but I have been soooo busy with my English class, that I am about to drop dead. So you better be thanking me, that I am taking the time out of what I am supposed to be reading Paradise Lost (by the way I am going to kill Jon Milton), just so I can update a story. I chose this one, because it only has one chapter up and I don't want ppl to think it is a one shot. Anyway here is the next, long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, however I do own the plot.**

**BTW for those of you who are O.C fans, see if you can catch the reference to the last episode... lol.**

**Chapter Two**

**Not a Good Day**

Lily woke up the next morning, she was sprawled across her bed, and she was still in yesterday's clothes. Slowly standing up, she looked around her Head Girl dorm, or what she thought was her dorm. It was completely different than what it had been the night before. She kept her room as simple and tidy as possible, this way she wouldn't be distracted from her studies. She even kept all photos and family memorabilia in the Head's Common Room. However, it wasn't like it usually was. Her room was full of stuff. There were clothes all over the floor, books were no where to be seen. Her walls were even colored, something she never had before in her life. There were photos and trinkets plopped down everywhere.

"What in the world is going on here? Is this Potter's room?" she looked around and saw a red and gold room. There were pictures of Sirius all over the place, however, surprisingly there were none of James.

"Wow, so he's gay (a/n: nothing rash meant towards gay people, I have gay friends, so no offense meant there.). That explains his infatuation with those marauders." She said smirking. "Then again there is that slight infatuation that he has over me. Well whomever he's obsessed with, does not change the fact, that I need to get out of his room." She quickly ran out of the room only to run straight into Remus Lupin.

"Oof, oh sorry Remus, my fault I didn't see you coming, I was in such a rush. I'm like a bull in a china shop really, so sorry." Lily said quickly, as she picked one of the said marauders off the ground.

"No, no, don't worry about it Lily. I was actually on my way to get you. Well _I_ wasn't on my way to get you, I was sent to get you... by Sirius." He said quite quickly, and out of breath as a matter of fact.

"Black? Why? What does he want with me?" Lily asked cynically.

Remus merely laughed at her before he said, "Right Lil's like you don't know." And with that he laughed and began to walk off. However, he turned around once more, "Oh, and by the way... Sirius said for you to meet him where the sun and the moon cross paths," once again turning back around and walking off, "whatever that means."

Remus left, leaving Lily in 'slight' confusion.

"Black? Sun and moon crossing? And what the hell did he mean when he said 'like you don't know?'" Lily asked out loud as she walked into a _clean_ Head's Common room. "What's going on? Potter? Are you here? Potter! Where are you? Did you do this?" The Head's Common room was never clean, it was the one place she had no control over because both her and Potter shared it, which meant the Marauders took it as their personal job to keep it the pigsty that it wasn't right now. Right now, it was the complete opposite of what it usually was. The room was spotless, there was no dust, nothing was laying around, there was no rubbish on the tables or sofas. Lily was speechless now.

'_Why are you complaining? You are usually whining about how it is usually a dump. So he cleaned up a little, you should go and thank him.' Lily's conscience said._

'_Yeah right, and fall victim to James Potter asking me out yet again... I think I'll pass. Next idea please.' _

'_I don't know, you still have to find Black. You could go find him.' The voice in her head suggested._

'_Ugh, thanks for reminding me.' Lily thought as she finished walking down the stairs. _"Well I might as well look for the prick then." She said out loud.

Lily walked out of the clean room, and out into the hallway. It was somewhat filled with students, who were most likely heading off to breakfast.

While walking down the filled half filled hallway Lily spoke softly to herself.

"Why am I doing this? When has Black ever wanted to speak to me? Odds are he is just plotting with Potter about how to torment me even more. In fact, I bet that is why Remus came to get me. Yes that's it, Remus came to get me, and now I'm on my way into yet another hell hole. Well not this time. In fact, I am still going to show up... that's right, I'm going to show up and then I'm going to show that that I will not be another innocent victim to their rude immaturity."

'_Wow, you sound like you have rehearsed this a few times before.' Her conscience said mockingly._

'_Believe me, I dream of the day I can overthrow those damn marauders!'_

'_Whatever you say.' The conscience sighed._

"Now, where do the sun and the moon cross?" Lily asked herself as she stopped to think for a second. Suddenly a smile spread across her face. "Of course! The Entrance Hall! The sculpting on the huge oak door is of a sun and moon both rising at the same time... I'm a genius!" Lily then ran off in the opposite direction in search for the Entrance Hall.

She finally reached the top of the Grande Staircase. She looked down to see the Entrance Hall filled with students, who were going to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. Looking at her watch she saw that it was ten past eight. Usually, by quarter past everyone was where they needed to be (most likely at breakfast), so Lily thought she would wait five minutes, so she could catch Potter and Black by herself. She walked over to a pillar that was standing on top of a stoop, and sat down on said stoop. Placing her bag, which she had managed to grab before running out of the common room, next to her, she rummaged around inside of it obviously looking for something.

"Ah got ya." Lily said as she pulled out a small compact. "Now let's see what the damage is." She opened the compact, "bloody hell! Well it's a good thing I have five minutes, God only knows how they would make fun of me if I looked like this!"

'_Not to mention the fact that you are in the same clothes as you wore yesterday, and your hair is in the same messy bun as it was in last night.'_

"Oh shite, now they are going to think I don't shower. Great, just bloody fantastic, I can only imagine the rumors that will come out of this! Well at least I can fix my hair, and my face. The clothes, well, I'll play that one by ear."

Quickly braiding her hair and powdering her nose and cheeks, Lily noticed that the hallway around her was beginning to empty. Checking her watch once more, she noticed that four of her five minutes had gone by. She put her brush, and compact back in her sack and stood up off the stoop. She walked over to the banister and looked down on the entrance hall only to see... nobody.

"Well, where the hell are they? This is where the sun and the moon cross isn't it?" she looked up at the oak doors and saw on one of them, there was a rising sun carved into the wood. On the opposite door was a moon rising. "I'm pretty sure this is it. Maybe they are hiding and waiting until I am standing in a certain position so that they can hex me from behind. Well in that case, I think a protecting charm will be in order." She placed the charm on herself, tat would ward off any unwanted hexes (meaning all of them). "Now, here goes nothing."

Lily walked down the stairs and into the center of the Entrance Hall. "Now all I have to do is wait for a hex to fly my way, and we're set."

She then heard a voice fro behind her, "That hex better come with a pair of sunglasses, because you, my lovely, are absolutely radiant!" She then felt her body being turned around forcefully, and soon enough a pair of lips were pressed up against hers. They were soft and luscious, but not what she desired somehow. Who was this mystery man? She quickly pushed him away and when she expected to see Potter standing before her, she got the shock of her life.

"BLACK!" Lily felt disgusting, she had just shared a kiss with Sirius Black. She didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind...

: WHACK :

She slapped him, she slapped him right across the face, and as hard as she could too.

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF I EVER CATCH YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL ANATOMICALLY CHANGE YOU INTO A WOMAN BEFORE YOU CAN TURN YOUR HEAD TO THE LEFT AND COUGH!" With that said, she ran off before he had a chance to say anything.

00000000000000000000000

"What the bloody fuck was that all about?" Sirius asked himself out loud. "What did I do?"

Just then a boy cam up to him and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "What's wrong Padfoot, rejection from yet another girl?"

Sirius turned to see James Potter laughing at him.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but yes as a matter of fact my _girlfriend_ basically just told me to bugger off." Sirius said rudely.

"Potter? Girlfriend? What's wrong with you Padfoot?" James asked, confused.

"Yes Potter, girlfriend, Lily Evans, we have only been going out since our fourth year. What does it matter to you anyway? You usually don't want anything to do with us. And what is this Padfoot business?"

James just stood there, taking this all in, mainly the part about Lily.

'_Lily? Lily, and Sirius? Lily and Sirius since fourth year? Where was I? What is he talking about I don't care about them, and what is this 'Padfoot business' What is wrong with him?' James thought. He was livid inside._

'_Now, now James, don't do anything you're going to regret.' His conscience answered._

000000000000000000000000

'_Well, that went well.' James thought, as he rushed out of the Entrance Hall._

'_I still don't see why you had to go and hit your best friend.'_

'_Ex best friend.' James snapped in his mind._

'_Glad to see you took my advise on the whole not doing anything you're going to regret thing, because you might have just a tiny problem on your hands now. Well done, well done indeed. Because now not only do you have Lily hating you, I pretty much think you can put Sirius on the list too.'_

'_Well I don't care! He can hate me, because I certainly hate him!' James retorted._

'_Hate is such a strong word.'_

'_Three years! Three fucking years, they've been going out, and my best friend couldn't even tell me! Forgive me for saying, but if your best friend can't even tell you he has a girlfriend, let alone the girl of your dreams, I don't think that friend is much of a friend!'_

'_But hate? Can't you just strongly dislike him?' James' conscience asked. _

'_Did I mention it was for three years?' James was not going to back down on this._

'_Fine, we can hate him, but I still have one question, and I can probably tell that you aren't going to like what it is.'_

'_What can possibly be worse than finding out that my best friend and my girl have been in a relationship since our fourth year? Please enlighten me.'_

'_Well first of all, she isn't yours, and the question actually contains said girl... what are you going to do about her?'_

'_What do you mean, what am I going to do about her?' James asked harshly._

'_I mean, you are head boy, she is head girl... you are bound to see her, not to mention you are kind of heading towards your common room where you know she likes to eat her breakfast everyday.'_

_James stopped in his place, 'good point. What am I going to do? Last night was so great, we didn't fight, and she kissed me, sure it was on the cheek, but she didn't even wipe her mouth off afterwards. And now this? I don't get it, what did I do wrong?' James sighed, 'What am I going to do?'_

'_That's a good question... you could try talking to her.'_

'_Yeah that would go down well... I can see it now... Hey Lily, I don't know if you know this, but you kissed me last night. I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you and my best friend were a thing. It's funny you see it is bad enough that you had to go behind my back for three years, let alone the fact that he is my best friend, and has known that I have like d you since the day I first saw you, but now you kiss me, and expect that I don't get something from it? Yeah I can see that going down very well! Excuse me for saying this, but you are out of your mind if you think that that will go anywhere but straight to hell.'_

'_Are you quite finished? Now, I know you are angry about this situation but I don't see any way out of it, unless you talk to her. And before you say anything, I want you to think about something. Do you really think that if you talk to her, it will go anything like what you just said? Really, I have never known you to lash out at Lily, besides you really don't have any personal relations with her... yet, so she didn't have to tell you. If you're going to be mad at somebody, it should be Sirius. And about the whole her kissing you thing, I really have no answer for you. I didn't kiss you, that would be physically impossible, and I don't know why she kissed you. I know nothing of what she felt, and the only way for you to find out is if you talk to her. Don't be mad at her, she is probably just as confused as you. Talk to her, talk to her and figure this out.'_

James sighed and said out loud, "Fine, you know best." And James walked off down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower.

000000000000000000000000000

James arrived at the portrait of the fat lady minutes later, and when she asked for the password he merely stood still and looked at her.

'_Now is the time when you say felt-tip pens.' James' conscience said._

'_I know what to say you half wit. Just let me take my time with this one. It isn't everyday that you go and talk to the girl of your dreams about her and your best friend.'_

'_Well you might want to hurry up, she doesn't look to happy.' James looked up at the fat lady, who did indeed look very impatient._

'_Ugh fine.' James sighed, and said, _"felt-tip pens."

The portrait opened and he walked into the main Gryffindor common room.

'_And who the hell came up with that retarded password? Wait let me guess... old fumbly Dumblydore.'_

James just laughed at his mind's remarks, and continued on into the common room. It was completely empty, as he had suspected it would be. He walked over to the right hand corner of the room, where a tall and proud statue of a lion stood.

"Lion's pride." James whispered into the lion's ear (a/n: do lions have ears?), and the lion suddenly came to life, and stepped aside, so on the wall behind him, a door became visible. James walked through the entryway to the Head's Common Room, and soon found himself in front of a wall with a small box-like opening inside of it. James took out his wand, and placed it inside the opening. As soon as his hand retracted, the opening was sealed with a transparent glass-like substance.

A blue light shown through the glass. It was obvious that this was a wand identification contraption. After about thirty seconds of the identity process, the window opened up again, and James was able to retrieve his wand again. Then the wall began to spilt in two, revealing the Head's Common Room behind it.

James could feel his anger reviving itself again, as he rushed inside the room.

"LILY!" James yelled.

'_Now James, please don't hit Lily.' His conscience pleaded._

"I'm not going to hit her, pea brain, I just want to talk to her... LILY!" James said out loud.

Lily then appeared out of the kitchen. When she saw who it was, she flipped out.

"JAMES POTTER, IF I EVER CATH YOU OR ONE OF YOUR DAMNED MARAUDER FRIENDS, NAMELY BLACK, ANYWHERE NEAR ME EVER AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY PERFORM AN UNFORGIVABLE ON YOU, AND I DON'T CARE IF I GET THROWN IN AZKABAN FOR IT!" Lily yelled.

"What are you talking about woman? I haven't come anywhere near you! If you are talking about last night, then I'm sorry for saving you from Malfoy, and by the way... YOU KISSED ME! And if you are mad at Sirius, then I don't see why you should be... I mean he is you boyfriend, isn't he?" James asked that last piece with hope that she would say no.

"I know I kissed you! And no that is not what I am talking about! And what do you mean Black is my boyfriend- oh my god, it can't be!" Lily quickly turned around, and ran up her side of the staircase towards her room. She rushed inside, and it wasn't long before James heard a high pitched scream coming from her room. He ran up the stairs, and stepped inside her room. He had only ever done this once before, at the very beginning of the year, and he knew it didn't look anything like this.

The room was a mess, the walls had color on them, and Lily was in the middle of all of it. She was kneeling on the ground in complete and total silence.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked with concern in his voice.

"This can't be happening, I am not Sirius Black's girlfriend, nor will I ever be!" Lily yelled.

James slowly walked up behind her and saw that she was looking at a photo of Sirius and Lily holding each other.

"Well as glad as I am to hear you say that, and as much as I hate to say this, I think that photo proves that you are."

"NO! How can he be, when I have no recollection of it! It's not possible. How do you just wake up and have a boyfriend, who is the one person you can't stand the night before? Tell me, because I would love to know!"

"Wait, you don't remember?" James asked.

"Nope, not a thing." Lily said calmly as she looked up into his eyes.

"That is odd. Wait a second, why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday?" he asked.

'_Ugh, I knew this was coming.' Lily thought._

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered with a smirk, finally the hostility seemed to be gone.

James realized she was right, and then said, "Oh no."

"What?" Lily asked, "Potter, what is it?"

"Lily do you think you could bear talking to Sirius one more time?"

"Ugh do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, if you want to figure this out! Now go get him."

"Me? Why me, you're his best friend!"

"True, but you are his girlfriend!"

"I am not! You want him, you go get him!"

"I can't." He said simply.

"And why may I ask not?"

"Because, I sort of just hit him. There are you happy? Now can you go?"

"Ugh, fine I'll go, but why did you hit him?" She asked.

"Well, I was just a little jealous when I found out my best friend was dating you."

"You were jealous?" Lily asked, with a small blush in her cheeks.

"Of course I was, you know I've liked you since our 1st year!" James said as Lily stood up.

"Actually I thought that was all a plot just to get me into bed, and then you could say you bedded the bookworm (a/n: I've decided she is also a bookworm... deal with it, lol)."

"Why would I do that?" James asked.

"I don't know, look I feel awkward, why don't I just go get Black." And with that said, she ran out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000

About five minutes later, two voices could be heard yelling in the hallway behind the entrance wall. James knew it was Sirius and Lily bickering.

"DON"T TOUCH ME BLACK!" Lily yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LATELY?"

Just then they walked into the room, and before they could bicker even further, James cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What do you want Potter?" Sirius asked harshly.

"His name is James." Lily snapped, it was slightly ironic that she called him James, seeming as the past half an hour she hadn't called him anything but a marauder or Potter.

"Fine then, what do you want _James_?" Sirius asked childishly.

James sighed, and started to ask, "alright, can you tell me what Lily and I were wearing yesterday?"

"Why?" Sirius scoffed.

"Just do it!" Lily said as she slapped him over the backside of his head.

"Ok, fine... um... Lily you were wearing a red shirt, with some tight jeans, really brought out your ass, and some clogs, I think." Sirius said, smirking when Lily rolled her eyes. James felt like he was about ready to kill Sirius for saying that. "Um, as for you

Pot-James, I think you were wearing a green jumper, and a pair of black slacks. Why do you guys need to know this?"

"Actually I don't know." Lily said. "James, care to explain?"

"Padfoot, you are sure that we weren't wearing these clothes yesterday?"

"Positive, and what the fuck is up with this Padfoot business?"

"Oh shit." Was all that James said.

"WHAT!" Sirius and Lily asked at the same time.

"Lily do you remember anything that happened last night?" James asked.

"She better." Sirius said, with a smirk, shortly then after receiving a slap in the stomach from Lily.

"Um... well, I remember when I was patrolling, and Malfoy, well you know... and then we patrolled together, and then something weird happened in the Entrance Hall, and then we decided to go to bed... but I don't remember going to bed, that is the weird thing." Lily answered.

"What the piss are you talking about Lily? You didn't patrol last night, you were with me, what is going on here?"

Then Lily realized what James was getting at... "Oh no."

"Oh no is right." James said.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, this is not a good day."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Right so a really long chapter, I hope you liked it. I promise to have more of my other stories updated by the end of the weekend, for those of you who read them. Well tell me what you think of it, that means REVIEW! Dominique**


	3. A Long Story and Some Weird Reactions

**Hey people, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. I am so busy since the holidays are coming, my English teacher thinks it is funny that I (amongst the rest of my class) am burned out! Plus that and the fact that I can only update about one story per week. I know it sucks, but it is better than nothing I guess. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Chapter Three**

**XXX**

_/Recap/_

_Then Lily realized what James was getting at... "Oh no." _

"_Oh no is right." James said._

"_What, what's wrong?"_

"_Ugh, this is not a good day."_

_/End Recap/_

"Would somebody mind telling me what is going on here please!" Sirius said with a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice.

"In a second Black!" Lily snapped.

"And what is this Black crap, I am your boyfriend for fucks sake!"

"You are not my boyfriend, you have never been my boyfriend, and you will never be my boyfriend, so get the image out of your head before it goes too far!"

"TOO FAR? What the hell are you talking about? We have been together for three years! I think it's gone a little bit past too far. Besides what's going on? You know all this, and what's this about you patrolling last night? You know too well that Wednesday is when we-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE BLACK! I don't want to know what we do every Wednesday!"

"But you already know! That's the point! You are going crazy! You never patrol on Wednesdays, and Pott-James here knows that!" Sirius bellowed, as he looked to James for some support on this.

James looked at him apologetically and said, "I'm sorry Pads but Lily was patrolling with me last night. And about this Wednesday thing. First off yesterday was Thursday, and second off, I know nothing about what you two do, Wednesday or otherwise, and quite frankly let's keep it that way!"

Lily could sense the jealousy in his voice, and for once she actually believed the fact that he might actually like her, and it wasn't all just a joke. She was about to say something, whether it be a word of thanks to James or of confirmation to Sirius, whatever it was, she was cut off before she had the chance to say it.

"Alright, enough. This is all crazy, and I want to figure this out, but first I have to know what the hell all this Padfoot and Pads business is about. We aren't friends. Why are you giving me a nickname? Wait, are you gay? (a/n: I don't hate gays, some of my best friends are gay, so don't worry!) Is that why I have a pet name? Great, this is just bloody great! My girlfriend hates me and now the Head Boy has a man-crush on me!"

Lily and James both stifled a laugh. James laughing because his best friend (or who he thought his best friend was, Sirius seemed to think otherwise) thought he was in love with him, which was absolutely absurd, and Lily laughing because she had though the exact same thing about James earlier that morning. Plus that and the fact of James and Sirius, the almighty macho marauders, being gay together was just about one of the funniest things somebody could think about.

"What? Why are you laughing? It's true, isn't it? You are in love with me, aren't you?" Sirius looked seriously scared now, and he began to back away.

Lily and James were now in hysterics. Then James put on his serious face. "you figured it out. Now come here so I can show you how I fell." He reached out and grabbed Sirius' arm, causing Lily to laugh even harder and Sirius to whimper. James pulled him closer and Sirius looked like he was about to cry. James look over at the giggling Lily and winked at her, before he turned back to look at his fellow marauder. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, Sirius still whimpering. He moved in closer and just when Sirius thought the worst could happen, James slapped him over the backside of the head. During this process, Lily had fallen completely silent, however now she just cracked up with fits of laughter, along with James.

"What the hell?" Sirius now looked genuinely confused.

"Oh come here you big homophobe!" Lily said as she pulled him over to sit on the couch.

When they hit the cushions, he put his arm around her. James felt another swing coming, but was able to hold back when he saw Lily scoff and personally remove his arm herself.

"Do that again Black and my little promise to you earlier will come true." Lily said as she stood up and motioned for James to sit where she had been sitting.

Sirius quickly stood up, and shrieked, "I'm not sitting next to him. He'll, he'll-"

"Kiss you?" James laughed.

Lily laughed at this and said "For God's sake Black, Potter is not gay! Saying James is gay is like saying I'm your girlfriend."

"But you are my girlfriend!" Sirius insisted.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" James yelled catching both Lily and Sirius' attention.

Then Sirius turned to James, "what the hell do you care Potter? You and your bookworm ways have hated Lily and me since our first day at school."

"That's rubbish and Lily knows it!"

"Both Sirius and James looked to Lily, both with pleading faces. Lily looked to the floor.

'_Why is this happening? Didn't we just tell Black we knew what was going on. And what the fuck Potter? He knows what's going on, why is he acting as though it is all knew to him?' Lily thought._

'_Well you never did tell Black what was going on, maybe you should fill him in. As for Potter, well you know boys, one goes off the rails, they all go off the rails. But other than that, why don't you just tell Black what is going on, let the boy in on the 'supposed' secret, before he goes absolutely mental.' Her conscience stated._

Lily had no idea why she kept calling James, 'Potter,' even after she had yelled at Sirius before for calling him Potter, but right now in the middle of this conversation calling him by his first name would just be awkward, well at least to her.

_Lily laughed mentally, and said to her conscience, 'Well if he's the Sirius Black that I know, which I note he's probably not, but is he is, then absolutely mental isn't far off, in fact I think it hit him a while ago.'_

"Lily?"

"Lily?" They asked again, this time snapping her back into reality.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah see, I don't know why you're yelling, Potter. You know what's going on, so why are you wreaking havoc on Black And Black, we have just informed you that we know what is going on so why are you fighting? I mean I know you don't know all the details yet, but please can you two stop acting like you have female hormones, because if you don't, I'm going to let some of mine loose!" She screamed and plonked herself down in an armchair.

James and Sirius, who were still standing, just looked at her, mouths gaping and eyes wide open.

Then Sirius broke the silence, "It's a bit late for that isn't it? I mean they've already been let loose and completed the wild goose chase."

James and him the flopped onto the couch as though they had never been fighting.

James then saying, "too right mate. Next time Lil's, please warn us before you 'let some loose.'"

Lily just looked at them. Now it was her turn to sit there with her mouth gaping and eyes wide open. What the hell just happened. The boys looked at her in fear of what she would do next.

"Lily?" James slowly asked. "Lily, no offense, but once was enough, I don't think we could handle another does of your female hormones, so if you can... please keep them in the cage. We were only joking."

"That's just it, you were joking." She looked at James, who finally caught on.

"Oh. Wow, that is odd." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, boys have to be one of the strangest species on the face of the earth."

"HEY!" Both boys said in unison.

"HA!" Lily burst out, "Why it's as if nothing ever happened last night."

"What do you mean, nothing ever happened last night?" Sirius asked jumping up in confusion. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Alright Black, sit down." Lily motioned for him to sit back down. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Well my knickers wouldn't be in a twist if someone would fill me in on what the hell is going on!" When he said this Lily looked at James, who had a rather large smirk on his face.

"Gee, I wasn't aware you _had _knickers to get into a twist mate."

Sirius, realizing what he had just subjected himself to said, "HEY! I don't appreciate you two taking advantage of my stupidity!" Once again not realizing what he had just said, Sirius was a victim to their hysteric laughter.

Finally stopping her laughter, and after a countless amount of Sirius' whines, Lily said, "If you are quite finished whining about your stupidity, sit down and listen so we can tell you what is going on."

"What?" Both boys yelled together.

"You mean you're going to tell me?" Sirius asked excitedly, as though her were five years old.

"Hell fucking no we're not telling you what's going on!" James yelled.

"WHAT?" This time it was Lily and Sirius who yelled.

"Lily we can't tell him, at least not yet. Not until we've talked to Dumbledore about this, and find out what is really going on."

"But we do know what's going on. Why else would I be in a clean Head's common room sitting across from a bloke who claims I'm his girlfriend and who hates you. Trust me Potter when I say, I know what is going on, and I know you do too. Besides we have already told him so much, well more like he's asked us so much, but still, it wouldn't be fair to him if we didn't tell him."

"YEAH!" Sirius chimed in. "I can't just be told half a story, I'll go insane. Trying to figure it out all day, believe me you don't want to see it, it's almost womanly."

James and Lily both laughed at this, and he said, "Sirius you are insane and believe us, we _have_ seen it, and it _is _womanly."

"Shut-up!" Sirius whined.

"Fine then, I guess we just won't tell you then." James said sitting back in his chair and folding his arms, Lily following suit.

"What? No! I promise, I'll be good, please tell me. I won't do it again, I swear! I swear on my mother, I love my mother, well actually I don't she can rot in hell for all I care, but that is beside the point. Please tell me, I'll be good, I won't say anything to anybody! I promise! Please, please, please! Pretty please with Sirius on top!" Sirius whined, leaving him breathless. Lily and James were now in absolute hysterics.

"Ok, ok, we'll - tell - you." James said in between laughs.

"YAY!" Sirius jumped up from his seat, and started dancing around the sofa. "They're going to tell me! They're going to tell me! They're going to tell me! WHOO!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Sit your ass down Sirius, before we change our mind." James said. Obeying orders, Sirius saluted James and sat back down next to him.

"But Potter, why did you change your mind?" Lily asked.

"Well all I could think about was this one time, when Sirius here came down in his boxers. He forgot to put his pants on. Well Remus and I were laughing so hard, I mean come on picture Sirius in a robe with his shirt on but no trousers, hilarious right?" Lily raised her eyebrows and gave a incredulous laugh as she shook her head, "well anyway, Sirius here asked us what was so funny and well, we just didn't have the heart to tell him."

"Ha, I find that very hard to believe, but go on." Lily said.

James laughed and continued, "Well as you can probably guess, Sirius went ape-shit over not knowing, and as both of you said earlier, he was way too stupid to realize he had no trousers on. All day he went around getting stares from teachers, who didn't even want to approach him about it, snickers from Slytherins, those ass-wipes, and giggles from every single girl in the school, well except you actually, I think that was the day after Sirius pranked you with that hair regeneration hex and your hair wouldn't stop growing for days."

Sirius laughed, and Lily shot him a look, "it was only two days for your information."

"Anyways," James ignored her, "at the end of the day, he found out and he went ballistic, threatening to quit the Quidditch team and all that bad stuff. So now that I know what can happen as a result of keeping something from him, I don't think I can put my fellow marauder through it again. Hence why I changed my mind."

"Oh," was all that came out of Lily's mouth.

"Wait what?" That never happened. And wait a second did you just say your 'fellow marauder?' You're no marauder, at least not in my book. There are only four marauders and you are certainly not one of them!" Now it was Sirius' turn to sit back and cross his arms, he was clearly having a hissy fit. If anything had changed, this certainly had not, for in both realms Sirius was widely know for getting what he wanted and if he didn't get it, he would be in a huff until he did.

"Alright, I think that is our cue to fill him in."

"I agree." James laughed, (at Sirius).

"Ok, now Black, shut up. No interruptions, or we stop talking." Lily started. Sirius made himself comfortable, and 'zipped' his thumb and index finger over his mouth and then 'threw away the key,' indicating that his lips were sealed, although both Lily and James found that hard to believe. "Alright so last night I was patrolling by myself, when Malfoy ran into me. He was by himself and he saw it as his chance to take advantage of the mudblood who was all by herself."

"HE WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius jumped up in rage.

"SIT DOWN! You promised you wouldn't interrupt me. Now," she thought of where she was, as Sirius sat back down. "Oh, ok. So I was kind of attacked by Malfoy. Anyway I don't really want to talk about what happened with him, quite frankly I want to forget all about it. But, just as I thought nothing could save me from his wrath, Potter here shows up to save the day." That last bit she said with an enthusiastic sarcasm in her tone.

Sirius jumped up in laughter, "HA! Who'd have thought, Potter here was capable of saving the day." James scowled.

"BLACK!" Lily yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Actually I get it a lot, from a lot of people, hmm." He suppressed a small chuckle.

"Well yes do that too, but I was going to say, we are trying to explain something to you, that Potter didn't even want to tell you in the first place, and now all you can do is criticize him! So yes, I guess in a sense... SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sirius looked quite scared and after he was once again seated, he softly stated, "sorry," and then Lily was able to continue.

"Right so as I said before, Potter came just in time to see Malfoy doing... well you know." Lily paused and saw both James and Sirius looking livid. She noticed that Sirius was then about to speak. "BLACK I SWEAR OPEN YOUR MOUTH ONE MORE TIME, AND I WILL CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT MYSELF!" He quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to lose one of his most important tools (hint, hint). "Alright, so Potter came and took care of the situation for me. Then we decided it would be safer if we patrolled together, something we never had done before. So we patrol, nothing special, but then we get to the entrance hall. We stopped in the middle of the hall and we were talking, then the lights flickered and there was an odd breeze. We decided our patrol had gone on long enough, so we headed back here. WE went separately to our rooms after saying goodnight." She quickly looked at James and knew, he too, was thinking about that small token of thanks Lily had given him the night before... the kiss.

Sirius noticed her pause, but thankfully paid no heed to the looks the other two were giving each other, "and?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Well I don't know how Potter's night went, but mine was rather strange. I entered my room and started to get ready for bed. I think I was sitting on my bed, taking my shoes off and..." she stopped and scrunched her nose in thought.

"Well? And what? What happened next?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Lily said softly.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously, "what do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean it how it sounds. I don't know what next. I think I might have passed out on my bed, because I woke up on top of a made bed in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I was in a room I didn't recognize, in fact that I had never seen before. It had color on the walls, no books, and pictures of you all over the place. I though I was going senile, or that I was possible in Potter's room. Then when I made to get out of there I ran into Remus, and he said you," she pointed to Sirius, "wanted to talk to me. At first I was confused as to why you would want to meet with me, and then I realized that the Marauders were obviously up to something again and I would be yet another subject to their complete and idiotic immaturity. However I was soon enough proven wrong by your actions towards me." She didn't want to say too much on the subject of Sirius kissing her, because she noticed James' eyes becoming more alert, and his fists clenching. "Well then I ran back here really mad, and actually really confused. Then Potter here came in and I basically threatened that if any of you blasted marauders came near me ever again I would basically blast the life right out of him or you with my own wand. Then he started yelling at me saying I was the one who had kissed him last night, and that I should be man at you for kissing me, because you were my 'so-called' boyfriend."

"You kissed Potter last night? Sirius bellowed, as his head shot to look at James, who was looking up at the ceiling trying to act all ignorant to what was just asked. "Well that explains a lot, for instance why you beat me to a pulp this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that." James said innocently.

"It's ok, I would have done the same... I think. So you knew James here like you?" Lily heard him say Potter's name for the first time since the conversation had started and she decided, idiotic, immature, bastards or not she liked them much better as friends than as enemies.

"Lily? Hello, earth to Lils? Sirius waved at her with big arms to catch her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew if James liked you?" Sirius restated, "I mean you must have, if you felt the need to kiss him."

"I felt the need to kiss him because I wanted to, not because I thought he wanted me to! And to answer your question, to be frank, I didn't really know what to think about the topic of him liking me. I mean yes I heard him declare his love to me everyday, and that I should not waste my time protecting certain Slytherins, but it got quite annoying, arrogant, and quite childish if you ask me. Not to mention, the way he treats girls as though they are a bag of crisps, good to the last drop until their done, then you throw them in the bin."

James chimed in, "excuse me, but I'm still in the room!"

Lily scoffed, "anyway, after that all gets put in, I was just leally confused. The only reason I kissed him last night was because I saw a completely different side to him that, yes, I admit I could see myself liking."

James smiled at this and Sirius just looked at Lily.

'_If only she knew how she really acts... here.' Sirius thought._

"Anyway, back to the story. So we were both basically canceling out what the other was saying, and then I remembered waking up. I was in a room I had never seen before, you had then kissed me, and now Potter was saying that were an item. I ran to my room and saw a picture of you holding me, and then I broke down."

"Gee thanks." Sirius mumbled.

"No I broke down because I realized I was no longer in Kansas anymore." Both blokes looked at her with puzzling faces on, and she explained, "it's a muggle saying, for I was no longer at home."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius are you that thick? We switched realms. This is not our world." James chimed in.

"Whoa," was all Sirius said.

"Whoa is right, and now we are stuck here, or at least we think we are. We don't know it we can go back yet, because truthfully we don't really understand what is going on yet." Lily said. "We need to talk to Dumbledore first."

"I agree." James added.

"Well then, count me in." Sirius said.

"Good let's go now." Lily said, already heading towards the exit.

The three of them walked through the empty halls, (everyone was still finishing breakfast).

"So Black. Earlier you stated that Potter wasn't a marauder." Lily said.

"Psh, nope." Sirius scoffed.

"But you said there were still four marauders. If Potter isn't on then who is the fourth member of the group?" Sirius then looked a little anxious, how would she take this little bit of information. James also looked nervous as to who would be replacing him.

"You," was all Sirius said, and he quickly walked ahead leaving Lily and James to just stand there in shock.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alright so I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I've been so busy with an English paper, which hasn't left me any time. I have literally been writing during my other classes, just to get this done. I hope it is up to code and that you liked it, please review. KISSES! Dominique **


	4. Explanations

**Quick note, sorry I haven't posted in a long long long long long time, I haven't been able to write due to school, I know excuses, excuses, but this time it really went like that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot!**

**Chapter 4**

**Explanations**

_/Recap/ _

"_You," was all Sirius said, and he quickly walked ahead leaving a shocked Lily and James._

_/End Recap/_

Lily and James watched as Sirius quickened his pace down the hallway. Somehow he knew, that one way or another this wouldn't go down well, and he didn't want to be there when all hell broke loose.

Lily and James looked at each other, both with confused looks painted on their faces.

"BLACK!" "PADS!" they yelled at the same time, as they ran after Sirius.

Finally catching up with him, the two grabbed his arms, forcing him to stop.

"Don't hurt me! Please! All I did was tell you how things are, I didn't make them like this, well actually I kind of did, but still don't hurt me! Please, I'm too good looking!" he pleaded.

"Shut up Black, you aren't as good looking as you think you are, and we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to know a few things." Lily said as James and she pulled him over to the wall.

"So you admit it! You at least think I'm somewhat good looking." Sirius said with a smirk.

Lily realized what she had gotten herself into and looked to James for help.

"Ha! Sorry, Lily, but you got yourself into that one, you have to get yourself out."

"Fuck you!" she said harshly.

"Yes please, but I believe Sirius over here is waiting for a reply." He said smugly earning him a slap in the chest from his "Lily Dearest."

"Prick." She mumbled.

"Now, now, come on Lil's. I'm waiting." Sirius said still smirking.

Lily scowled at him and then sighed heavily realizing there was really no way out of the current situation. "Fine. You are somewhat attractive. There, you happy? I'm hopelessly in love with you, and right now you are making me weak at the knees! Oh, how ever will I go on without you?" She asked dramatically, as she pulled the back of her hand to her forehead and acted faint.

James was in hysterics, and Sirius just stood there smiling. He walked closed to her, and put his hands on her waist. At first Lily felt like smacking him, but then she saw him slyly glance over at James, and then by winking Lily knew it was ok to play along.

"Why don't you let me help you with that." Sirius said huskily.

Lily had to use all her might to keep from laughing. "What do you say to skipping Dumbledore's and finding someplace quiet?" She answered.

Now James was getting jealous. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a tic!" he walked over to the two embraced, and said, "here Pads, let me help you." He took Sirius' hands off of Lily's waist and placed them down by her side. "There, much better."

"But Potter! What if I liked them there?" Lily said squeakily, placing the hands back where they were.

"What? You can't be serious! You just said you liked me, what happened?"

"Correction, I said I could like you. Big difference. Besides maybe I just caught the Sirius bug." She giggled.

James scoffed, "fine, don't let me get in your way!" He sharply turned around and started walking away.

Lily and Sirius smirked at each other. Then Sirius did the unthinkable.

He whispered, "go get him, it's ok, I understand."

"Thanks." She whispered back, before running after the tall raven-haired boy.

James had jut turned the corner of the hallway, when Lily followed seconds later only to find him leaning up against the wall. Slowly walking up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was beyond shocked to see her standing there.

"Lily. I thought you and Sirius were-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Lily pushed her lips up against his, and quite forcibly too.

They parted, and Lily blushed immensely, turning away was all she could think of to save her from the grave embarrassment. "I'm sorry James. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid of me."

"Why?"

"Because, you obviously weren't into it. I'm sorry, it was stupid." She began to walk away, but he soon enough grabbed her arm, and turned her back around.

"Evans, the only stupid think about it was you letting go." (**a/n: oh snap! So cliché, but so completely appropriate if I may say so myself).**

"What, but I thought-"

"Well, you obviously thought wrong, now come here Evans." He pulled her into a long awaited kiss. It was only interrupted by something Lily mumbled.

They broke apart and he asked, "What was that Evans?" he asked, however kept kissing her, giving her no chance to reply.

Although he kept kissing, and although she was enjoying it very much, she had to say something. Pushing away from him, she said in a somewhat harsh tone, "the name is not Evans, it's Lily!"

"I'm sorry, you're right, it's Lily!"

"Mmm, much better, now come here." She pulled him into another kiss, however this time it wasn't the mumbling of Lily that interrupted their "fun," but the presence of the one and only Sirius Black.

"Pads!" James exclaimed as both he and lily pushed away from each other.

"Whoa Evans! I told you to go get him, not go jump him!"

James also thought he should stand up for Lily, after what just happened, which was exactly what he was going to do, however... she interrupted.

"Well then Black," Lily said, as she put her hands on her hips, "maybe you should be more clear next time."

"Ooh touché! Nicely done Evans." He replied.

"Right then, shall we go?"

"We shall." The two "marauders" replied in unison. James and Lily laughed at this, for it was quite a common occurrence in their own realm. Sirius, however, just looked at them oddly.

"So how, come if you two have been dating for three years, you let him call you Evans?" James asked with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up Potter." Lily said giggling.

The three of them continued walking down the hallway as if nothing happened, although now James had his hand on the small of Lily's back. Sirius was still somewhat confused, and a little broken up over the fact that his girlfriend really wasn't his girlfriend, but he knew that whatever was going on, would soon be sorted out by Dumbledore... at least he hoped.

Not only was Sirius confused, but Lily too had no idea what was going on. Sure she kissed James, but that was a first, amongst other things. She had only been kissed once, and even then it was she who had been kissed, not the other way around as it was in this case. Besides even then it was awkward. But this, this was amazing, and with James Potter too! Who would have thought that the arch nemesis Head Boy and Head Girl would get together? Lily certainly didn't.

Amongst all the confusion in the trio, James had none. He walked with his head held high, and his Lily beside him. Nothing could get in his way, or at least he thought so at the time.

The three of them were one corridor away from the headmaster's office, when they ran into the worst possible person alive... Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well what's this? Black and Evans hanging out with a new crowd eh? Jeeze Black, you do sink low, don't you? First you betray the purebloods, then you go and date a fellow betrayer." This confused both James and Lily, but before either one of them thought anything through, and before Malfoy had the chance to give his third reason (for clearly there was one), James spoke up.

"Hey! You will not talk of Lily in that manner!"

"Ah, and bringing me to my third point, not only are you a blood traitor, and going out with one too, but now of all things, you go and befriend this filth! Really, Black you bring shame to your family name. Going and making friends with a mudblood? Honestly." Malfoy spit at James' feet, and began walking on.

Sirius made to go after him, and punch the living daylights out of him, but both Lily and James stopped him before he could pounce.

"No Pads! Leave him, it will only get worse otherwise! Just let him wallow in his selfishness!"

Sirius roughly shook himself free from the grasp they had on him, "I could have taken him."

"We know you could have. But the whole reason for going to Dumbledore's office is because we need to figure this out, not because Sirius 'The Almighty' Black couldn't keep his cool." James said.

"Fair enough." Sirius shrugged, as if nothing ever happened. "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, captain slick. We aren't going anywhere until you explain what Malfoy just said." Lily said, coming into the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said as he averted his eyes to the portrait next to him.

"Bollocks, and you know it! Now spill! Why did he call me a blood traitor?"

"And me a mudblood?" James added.

"Because that is technically, though I wouldn't use such harsh language, what you are."

"What?" The redhead, and dark haired boy asked at the same time.

"You don't mean to say I'm muggleborn?"

"And me a pureblood?"

"Yup." Sirius said with a smile. "Is there a problem?"

Ignoring him, and turning to James, Lily asked, "you don't think that switched too, do you?"

"I guess so, I mean how else would I have muggle parents?" he replied.

"Oh my word! My family! What about them, they have to be witches and wizards too! Whoa, what if it's all different, what if I don't know my parents! Quick, Black what are my parents' names?"

'_Please say Hyacinth and John, please, please!' Lily pleaded in her mind._

"Well... last time I checked they were Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Sirius said cheekily, as James snickered.

"BLACK!" Lily yelled. "Do not mess with me! I am under a lot of pressure right now, and I can just as easily change your genetic make-up, mainly Margaret Thatcher down there," she said as she pointed her wand towards his lower extremities, "with just a flick of my wand! Now who the hell are my parents?"

Sirius grimaced as he looked where her wand was pointing. "I'm waiting..." Lily said tapping her foot, while keeping her wand en garde.

"Ok, ok, but wait who is Margaret Thatcher?"

"BLACK!" Lily said pulling her wand up, as if ready to strike.

"Alright don't shoot! Your parents are John, and... and... some odd flower name, I can't remember it for the world, sorry. But I know your dad is John."

"Is it Hyacinth? Is that my mum's name?"

"YEAH! Hya-whatever. That's it! I'm positive!"

"Whew that's a relief. But wait, what about Petunia? She has to be a witch too, doesn't she?"

"What, that bitch? Yeah she graduated a couple years back, thank the gods."

"Ha! You're kidding! My sister, a witch! Oh this is too good! Look who's the freak now!" She said as she danced around the two boys.

"Umm... how about the red-head dancing around and talking to herself?" Sirius cheekily asked.

"Shut up!" She said as she hit him in the stomach.

"So that probably means my parents are the same too, only non-magical. Oh well, shall we go on?" James obviously didn't want to talk about it now, and Lily stopped Sirius from asking about it just in time.

The three of them walked on in silence. It turned out they had made a complete wrong turn in all the fuss, and now were at least ten corridors away from their destination, and Sirius was taking the misfortune out on himself.

"Padfoot! Pads! It's ok, we all weren't paying attention. We'll just go back."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, no worries." Lily said.

They turned around and went in the opposite direction. "So Pads about this-" James started, however Sirius cut him off.

"Ok, now I have to know. I know you are a 'so-called' marauder and all, but what the fuck is with that name?"

"What name? Padfoot? That name?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes that name! Why do you keep calling me this?" James just laughed.

"It's not that funny James, I often wondered it myself. Why do these boys walk around with these silly child names?"

"I beg your pardon! Silly? Those names are far from silly... they are merely part of a... support system." After all, it wasn't all a lie. The Marauders had adopted those names when they found out about Remus' "furry little problem," and they decided to form the Marauders. So really, all to help a friend.

James didn't know about Remus' situation in this realm, and he was almost definite that Lily didn't know period, (however what he didn't know was that she did know about Remus, and that she kept his secret well).

"A support system?" Sirius asked doubtfully. "You're kidding me! You're walking around calling me this ridiculous name that makes me sound like I have fleas, all to help one of your mentally unstable friends?"

"First of all, once a month you do have fleas, two how do you know that this mentally unstable friend of mine isn't you." This made Lily laugh, "and third of all you might want to take into consideration who my friends are, because they just so happen to be your friends as well. Think about it."

"The same friends as me... same friends as me... hmm." Sirius mumbled to himself, both James and Lily could tell he was in deep thought. Sirius thinking doesn't happen very often, however when it did occur, it was quite the sight. He scrunched his brow, his eyes were squinting, he held the back of his neck, and as he sat down (on the hallway floor in this case), he crossed his left leg over his right, and then... his foot would twitch. So, as said before, quite the sight.

As funny as Lily thought this was she was starting to get annoyed with his ignorance. "Oh for god's sake man! Remus! It's Remus! His little problem? Ring a bell? You have the names because of him! Can't you put the clues together? Once a month you have fleas... the names are a support system! Because once a month, more specifically every full moon the four of you, James, Remus, Peter, and yourself change into your animagi form, save for Remus who has no say on his change. Hence the support system, you run down to the Whomping Willow, and have your night of fun! And I'm guessing that these names have something to do with the animal that you change into, am I right?" She was out of breath, as she looked at the two boys, who had their mouths gaping with shock. "Right?"

"I don't know what you just said Lils, but what I do know is I have never turned into an animal, and least of all have I had a fun time in the Whomping Willow!" Sirius ranted.

"What? Tell him I'm right James." She turned to James and realized what she had done. Not only had she blown her cover, the cover she had promised Remus she would keep, but she had now blown Remus' cover, that 1) possibly didn't exist in this realm, and 2) even if it did exist, Sirius definitely didn't know anything about it.

"Oh no." She said.

"Lily? How do you know about that?" James asked nervously.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Alright so, I hope it is up to code for all of you dedicated readers. I will try to update more often. Enjoy... and please REVIEW! KISSES! Dominique (hpobsessor)


	5. Oh No

**Hey guys... so sorry it took so long, but school is out now so I'll have tons more time to write. Hope you like it, sorry it's a bit short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter Five**

**Oh No**

_/Recap/_

"_Oh no." Lily said._

"_Lily? How did you know about that?" James asked nervously._

_/End Recap/_

Lily looked at James but said nothing. She didn't want this moment to be real so she naively thought that if she didn't answer maybe it would go away. It didn't.

"Lily? How do you now about Remus?" James asked again.

"Um... he told me," she replied quietly as she looked at the ground.

"What?"

"He told me."

"Really? But only the Marauders know about that, well save for Snape and Dumbledore, but it wasn't my idea to tell them."

"Well he came to me one night. He was hurt. I think it was in our second year that he came into the common room practically on the verge of tears. He said he had been betrayed by his only friends, and at that time I would be the only one who would actually understand because I too knew what it was to have my feelings hurt."

"Wow. They must have hurt him really bad." Sirius said almost apologetically.

"That they that you are talking about is you and James."

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"It's true mate. I remember it perfectly." James said. "It was the day he told us he was a werewolf. We'd never laughed so much in our whole lives. Looking back at it I realize what a heartless thing it was to do. But I never knew he ran to you afterwards."

"Well he did. He was heartbroken, and it was all because you, his best friends, thought his life, and something he couldn't control, to be a joke!" Now she was somewhat angry.

"Hey, I never said I was proud of what we did! Besides it's all fixed now isn't it?"

"I know, but why would you act so surprised to know that he came to me?"

"Not who, but why? Remus was always so independent. He never sought help. That's what shocked me. But why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Simple. He told me not to."

"But we're his best friends, you knew that we already knew."

"He asked me something and I gave him my word. I know what it feels like to be made a fool of, and a friend doesn't let another friend feel that way. At least not if I can help it."

"Wow." James said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Lily asked as if she thought something was up.

"Nothing. I just realized that not only are you the most beautiful creature on this earth, but the kindest."

Lily's skeptic eye vanished and was replaced with a teary smile. "You really know how to get to a girl's hear James Potter." She turned around to wipe away her tears. "Oh look at me. I can't even take a compliment without crying."

"Well," he said as he took hold of her, "you need to learn not to be so nice then."

"Never," and before she had the chance to go on, his lips were pressed up against hers. The kiss could have been full of passion and lust, but before it got anywhere near passionate, they were interrupted.

"Um hello, guys. You know as lovely as this little love fest of yours is, it truly does make me want to curl up in a corner and die. Gods CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!"

James and Lily pulled away from each other and laughed.

"Stop what Black?" Lily asked with a smirk, "you mean this?" And before James could blink she had knocked the wind out of him with her tongue.

"YES THAT! NOW STOP!"

The two laughed again and Lily walked up to Sirius, pinched his cheek and said, "awe is wittle Siwius Bwack jewous?"

He pulled away and said, "not jealous... just feeling a little left out is all."

"Well then. We'll just have to work on that now won't we Pads!" James said as he patted his _friend_ on the back. "But it seems that we have now been trying to get to the headmaster's office for about half an hour, and it seems that we have finally arrived, so that will just have to wait."

"Fine." Sirius pouted.

James took Lily's hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a woman's voice.

"That's odd, who can that be?" James asked.

"Well whoever it is, don't keep them waiting." Lily said as she pushed James through the oak door.

When they saw Professor McGonagall standing there, they were relieved. Well James and Lily were, Sirius on the other hand took to humor. "Great Scott, who are you and what have you done with Dumbledore? Unless you are Dumbledore, in which case I can no longer talk to you. You know damn well my feelings on male to female sex changes!" He crossed his arms and turned around only to bump into Dumbledore himself.

"Yes indeed Mr. Black. In fact after hearing your views on that subject, I completely changed my views on the whole sex change episode, especially male to female as you put it. It's a pity really, I seemed to think I would make a lovely Sophia."

This got them all laughing, including McGonagall.

"Now what brings you three here? Minerva are we finished here?" She nodded and left, while the students took seats in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore saw that Lily didn't sit next to Sirius, but James, and that he had his hand rested upon hers. He decided not to meddle in student relationships, and move on to the subject at hand, which he still didn't know. "So what brings you to my office on such a lovely day? You should be enjoying your day off outside."

"Well Headmaster, you see we have a tiny bit of a problem."

"And what's that Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Well we aren't exactly sure, you see we thought you might be able to help us with that part." James said.

"I see, well do you know _anything_?"

"No, I just told you, that's why we came here!"

"James, James calm down. I think he means what is the problem, like what do we already know." Lily said calmingly.

"Precisely."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so."

Lily shook her head and stopped James from going on. "Headmaster, we don't know how, or why or really what's going on, but it seems that somehow James and I are in a different world."

"Really? Can you elaborate?"

"Well, I woke up in a room I've never seen before, with a boyfriend I despise."

"HEY!"

"Well not really despise anymore, but still, oh and to top it all off... I'm a pureblood not a muggleborn like I used to be."

"Wow, and this applies to Mr. Potter too?"

"Yeah, my friends don't know me, my best friend was my girlfriend's boyfriends, and now I'm muggleborn."

"I see, well it's one of two things. Either you two are both raging lunatics or you somehow changed realms. I'll go with the latter. Difficult thing is, why and why together?"

"Why is that so difficult?" Sirius asked.

"Well nobody switches realms just for the sake of it, there is always a significant reason, and usually somebody else behind it. Was there anyone else involved that you know?"

"Not that we know." James said as he looked at Lily who confirmed his answer with a nod.

"Hmm... when was the last time you were together?"

"Well, we patrolled together last night." James said, then something hit him. "Wait! We ran into Malfoy last night, and he wasn't happy when he left. Ninety-nine percent of the time magic needs to be performed, very rarely does it just happen. So what if –

"That has to be it! Malfoy cast this hell hole on us!" Lily yelled, and Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sorry Headmaster. He was angry that you showed up, and this is his payback!" Lily finished.

"Are you sure Miss Evans?"

"Positive! Malfoy has always looked for a way to get me and James, he had the chance to kill two birds with one stone and he took it."

"It does make sense headmaster." James said.

"Well then. Now that we have that figured out. We will begin to research how to get you back, and get out Lily and James back."

"Wait so there is another Lily and James in our realm?" Lily asked.

"Yes Miss Evans. That is how the switching of realms works. You should know that."

"HA!" James and Sirius laughed together.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well think of it. If we went through all this. Think of what is happening back in our realm."

"Oh my god."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well where we come from, you and I don't really see eye to eye. Think of what's going to happen when I come onto you. Think of what James will do!"

"Oh no." Both boys said in unison.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**ok sorry that I stopped so soon, but this is a crucial stopping point for me. Alright so review! Oh and I want to know if I should actually write about what's going on in their realm. Tell me what you want! Hpobsessor**


	6. A Tricky Transfiguration

**Hey everyone! Okay so here is another chapter of Swapped... hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Six**

**A Tricky Transfiguration**

"I don't seem to see the problem." Dumbledore said plainly.

"What don't you understand Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Well why would James do anything?"

"What?" Sirius and Lily asked in unison.

"Well if you and James have swapped personalities in both realms then it seems that James has nothing to worry about because –

James cut him off and finished the old man's sentence, "because what else would I expect?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, "James thinks you are still going out with Mr. Black here, so apart from feeling a little disappointed at the fact that Lily still likes Sirius, I always had an inkling that you liked her over here, James, you won't do anything."

"I on the other hand have another thing coming," Sirius sighed.

"I see you have caught on Mr. Black. This is true. Ms. Evans here will probably, actually I'm most certain that she will come onto you, as you children put it these days." After hearing the Headmaster say this to them, the three students took a second to shudder at the thought of this subject going through the old man's mind. It just wasn't right. Dumbledore chuckled at this and continued, "You Mr. Black will be in quick a shock. Your best friend's girl is hitting on you, and you don't know what to do about it." Now it was just creepy.

Then Lily gasped, "What if he likes it?"

"Why wouldn't I? Sirius barked.

"Hey! Watch it, she's still my girlfriend!" James bellowed back.

"Yeah thanks to me!"

"What? I'm sorry, but you had nothing to do with me kissing Lily and asking her out!"

"Well I should co-co." Lily said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't have been given a chance if I wouldn't have backed off!"

"Oh you would have backed off anyway Black! I don't care what you did or didn't do, I would never date you!"

"Oh yea? Well go back to your own realm and tell that to the Lily who is hitting on me!"

"Okay, okay, okay! The point is... what's going to happen when Pads does like Lily and they get together and then we go back and Lily likes me?"

"What makes you think I'll even like her?" Sirius said with his nose in the air.

"Okay, rewind to this morning in the Entrance Hall and you have your answer," Lily said.

"Well whether Sirius likes her here or not, I've heard you say, multiple times in our realm, that if she weren't so proud, and that she weren't promised to me, you would actually ask her out. So I know for a fact that you'll like her."

"Oh," was all Sirius could muster to say.

"Ugh. First of all, that is disgusting. Second of all, I'm not proud!" All three men scoffed at her, earning themselves a cold glare in return. "And third of all, I'm not promised to anyone! Even you James Potter!"

"You're with me now aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea..."

"So I win."

Lily realized there was no point in arguing with him. Promised or not, she was happy to be with James. "So what do we do? When we get back and Black sees me with you he won't like it."

"Yeah! I'll have you know that this morning was not especially fun for me!"

"Fun for you?" Lily bellowed, "You weren't the one kissing you!"

"I resent that!" Sirius yelled.

"Children, children, children, calm down. Nothing is going to happen until we can notify the ministry of this and get researchers on the case. I will get right on that and then I will tell the staff of what's happened, so they are in the know. Meanwhile you aren't going to do anything else now besides get to your next class."

The three students nodded and began to make their way to the door. Then Lily got a thought. What if they didn't have the same schedules? That could turn out really bad if they walked into Slughorn's class while he was teaching third years.

"Wait!" She said causing the boys to stop and turn around so they could see what the matter was. Lily was already walking back to where the Headmaster sat contently with his hands folded on the desk and a smile on his face. "Headmaster? I can't help but wonder if our schedules have changed."

Then it dawned on James that she was right. "Good call Lils. Do we still have potions first Headmaster?"

Sirius came out of nowhere and in between his laughter he let out a, "No!"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes that would be highly amusing if you walked in on Professor Slughorn's first year class. I'm afraid Mr. Potter would take one look at it and laugh himself back to your own realm."

Lily and James looked at each other in confusion. Then James realized that he must be the smart one in this realm. '_After all it would make sense seeming as every other bleeding detail has swapped on us,' he thought. _

"Why would you say that Headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Why, because he's on his way to becoming the wizarding world's next potion's master." He smiled at the two students in front of him, who just looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"Me? A Potions Master?"

Lily joined him in laughter, "in his dreams!"

"Hey! I'm _okay_ at potions!" He retorted, "just because ol' Slughorn loves you!"

"Professor, James." The headmaster said with an eye of responsibility.

Lily ignored the professor, and said, "and just because everyone else loves you!" The two were directly facing each other, yelling back and forth as if no one else was in the room.

Sirius leaned into Dumbledore and whispered, "it's sweet really. They've only been together for about an hour and they're already fighting like an old married couple."

"WE ARE NOT!" They yelled and then went straight back to bickering with each other.

Sirius cocked his head to one side and sighed as he said, "bless em, don't you just love young love?"

"Mmm. That I do Mr. Black." Dumbledore said with that infamous twinkle in his eye. "Um... excuse me you two. As much as I would love to watch young love blossom before my very eyes, you really should get to class." He waved his hand over his desk and two parchment rolls tied in gold ribbons appeared before their eyes. "Now, you two take these, and the three of you hurry along. Professor McGonagall wouldn't like it if you were to show up late."

James and Lily took their new schedules and the three of them rushed out of the office screaming, "Thank you!"

The three entered the fourth floor corridor and Lily let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong now?" James asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing," she said overdramatically.

"Thank god for that."

"It's just that –

"See! I knew it was too good to be true! They always say it's nothing and then! Then they hit you with the 'it's just that' business... and then... well then it's downhill from there on out!"

"Well you asked!" Lily snapped.

"Fine, fine, fine, what's wrong petal?"

"I don't know it's just this is all so frustrating! I mean last night I went to bed after a very hectic and confusing night, and then I wake up in a room that isn't mine, only it is, then I get kissed by a boyfriend who isn't mine, only to find out he is, well not anymore, and now on top of that, I have to set up a whole new study chart. What with this new schedule, I can't possibly keep the old one. I don't know when I'm going to have the time to do that. I've got so much on my plate now, and I don't have the time!" Now she was beginning to sob.

James and Sirius went to either side of the broad to comfort her. "Now, now Lily, cheer up. You'll figure this out, you always do! We'll help you! You're going to be just fine, I promise." James placed a light kiss on Lily's temple, and Sirius realized they were meant to be together, there was no use fighting it anymore, this was all true, and until it was solve he would have to do without his Lily.

Lily sniffed and said, "I just don't understand why it always has to be me. Why is it I'm the one who always gets teased, why do I have to be the muggleborn, and the bookworm, and why of all things do I have to be the one to switch realms?"

James shhed his girlfriend, "calm down Lils. Have you ever thought that the reason why I picked on you all these years was because I didn't know how to talk to you properly? I, James Channing Potter couldn't talk to a girl." Lily let out a small laugh between all her sniffles. "That's right, and did you ever think that those two details that you think of so heartlessly made me like you even more?" Lily blushed. "_And..._ have you ever taken the time to think about the fact that I'm stuck here too?"

"Oh James, I'm sorry! I've never looked at it like that. Thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome. Oh and if you ever mention that bit about talking to girls... well then we're over." He smiled. "That means you too Black!"

Lily looked about her and saw that Sirius had vanished. "Where is he?"

"Hold on. I know where he is." James walked over to a portrait that was occupied with none other than Godric Gryffindor. "Hello Godric. How are you on this fine day?"

"Very well my boy. I assume you are looking for a certain someone."

"No, I've found her. I'm just looking for Sirius," he smiled, causing the man clad in red and gold to chuckle, as well as Lily who was now standing behind James.

"I take it you know where he is then?"

"Oh that I do," James said with one of his Marauder smirks, "do you mind?"

"Oh not at all! You take your time, I'll help." James went into his pocket and pulled out his wand, then Lily grabbed his arm causing him to turn around and look into the eyes of a very confused redhead.

"James, what's going on?"

He took her hand in his, and said, "hold on tight."

"No James, don't, please don't , aaaaah!"

As if she were being sucked in body part by body part, Lily was pulled into the portrait alongside James.

"Lily! Stop screaming! Somebody will notice us." James whispered harshly, as Lily stopped. "Now... open you're eyes." Lily obeyed him as if she were under the imperious curse and opened here eyes to find herself staring at a plain red wall. "Now turn around." She slowly pivoted and almost passed out at the sight before her. Thankfully James covered her mouth with his hand before she could yell anymore. "Wait, come over here first. They can't hear what they can't see."

Lily followed orders and calmly walked to the side with James before letting go of her steam. "James bloody Potter! What the bloody hell is going on? I'm already in a different realm, I don't need to be stuck in a sodding painting as well! Now get out mmmmmm!' James couldn't take it anymore. He had his hand over her still yelling mouth again, that is until she bit him.

"OW!"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't really need another problem on my hands at the moment."

"Oh, so now I'm a problem?"

"You know what I meant. You are not part of my problems, and you know that."

He smiled, "Well fortunately this won't be a problem. I've done this so many times. There is no way we can get stuck. Only people who were painted into the portraits are stuck."

"I see." Lily looked around the room. It was far from plain, save for the one wall. The rest was fully decorated in the complete read and gold theme. Then she noticed something. Something she saw before, however last time she saw it, she was in too much shock to take it in. It was a portrait, but not just a simple portrait, it was a portrait of their world.

Lily looked back at James, and he knew what she was asking him. "Just be careful. I don't want anyone know about this place." Lily stepped over and looked out upon their world. It was amazing, so much was going on that usually nobody would notice. A young Slytherin boy carving something into the wall with his wand while a smiling Slytherin girl stood next to him, Peeves emptying a first year's pockets by shaking him upside down, Snape and Malfoy hitting on two girls who looked disgusted, to James and Lily's amusement, three Hufflepuff girls running down the hallway giggling not to mention the rest took Lily by surprise. Then she realized Godric was missing.

"Uh James? Where'd he go?"

"Who?"

"Well Sirius, but Godric Gryffindor is gone as well."

"Oh well, he's probably gone to another portrait, you know while we look for Pads either that or he's gone to look for - wait a minute. Ha! He thinks he's so smart!" James said as he looked away from Lily's eyes and over her shoulder.

"What? Where is he?" Lily asked as she turned to see where James was looking.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and took her to the wall that used to appear empty and plain. On the wall was a portrait of a boy clad in clothing of a high royal class; red and gold of course. The majority of his body was turned as he seemed to be looking at a far away castle.

The boy looked to be standing perfectly still that is until Lily spoke, "James, it's just a portrait, it's not even moving. Come on, we're going to be late." As she was about to drag him away, she heard a snort. Quickly turning to face James, she asked, "That was you right?" James just smirked as he shook his head no, and pointed towards the portrait. Lily looked up and saw that the once motionless boy was now shaking with laughter. Then she realized that the royal boy was in fact the royal pain the arse, Sirius Black. "SIRIUS BLACK! GET YOUR ARSE OUR HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The boy, Sirius Black, turned around and laughed, "what if I don't want to?"

"Well then," she said as she dropped her bag and took out her wand, "I'll just have to come and get you myself then."

James grabbed her arm before she could do anything. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't want to do that. The spell could go terribly wrong. Believe me, you don't want to do it. _I _don't want you to do it! And besides even if you did get the spell right, I'm pretty sure Pads would then agree with me that he wouldn't want you to do it, because he would very surely lose the fight."

"I would not!"

Ignoring Sirius, James said, "Point is Lils, we really don't have time for you to have a go at Pads again. So can we all just please get out of here before _McGonagall _kills us." Both Sirius and Lily nodded the former appeared inside the red and gold room in mere seconds.

'_Note to self,' Lily thought, 'read up on portrait jumping.' _The three of them jumped back to their world. Lily straightened her robes and noticed the students walking into their classes. "Guys look! The bell must have gone, we need to hurry, she's going to flip her lid!"

"Well that seems a bit harsh don't you think Miss. Evans?" A strong Scottish voice came from behind. Lily knew exactly who it was and winced at the idea of getting in trouble on her first day in a new realm. "Now let me think, I might flip my lid, as you so gracefully put it, if you don't get to my class within the next three seconds... now go!" Without turning around once the three students rushed into their Transfiguration class. McGonagall following the three clapped her hands to gain the students attention. Everyone fell into a seat and the class begun. "Now I know that a lot of you have been awaiting this day for many months, so let us not waste any more time."

Lily sat there with her hands in her head and a frown on her face. James saw this and slyly passed her a note. She opened it up to read, "are you okay?"

She nodded in reply, and whispered, "I just hate this class... I'm no good at it."

"Nonsense," he whispered back, "you're good at everything."

"Not everything. I couldn't do this class even if my life depended on it."

"Well watch and learn pretty lady." He said with his trademark smirk, earning a scoff in return.

"Mr. Potter... as you seem to be so keen to share with Miss Evans your talent for Transfiguration, I trust you will be able to go first. Do you have your permission slip?"

James smiled until he heard the last part of what she said, "um... permission slip?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, to become an Animagus! Now for gods sake pay attention. You of all people should be, god knows your grade could use it!" Stifled laughter filled the classroom.

This confused James to the utmost. "What? I have the highest grade in the class!" More laughter came as well as an incredulous smile from the professor.

"Mr. Potter to put it bluntly, and I don't mean this disrespectfully towards you fellow classmate, but Mr. Pettigrew has an easier time passing this class than you do." This time horrendous laughter filled the classroom. "Ms. Evans on the other hand is quite the opposite, isn't that right dear?" James and Lily looked at each other, and then they both realized what the other hadn't, the realm switch had botched this one up too. "Now class, I will ask one more time, those of you who are choosing to register as an animagus, will please get out their permission forms... remember this counts as extra points towards your exams, so I would expect those of you with _lower _grades to at least try. Whether or not you succeed is a different story. You have fifteen seconds to do so."

This was the day James had been waiting for. He could finally become a registered animagus, even though he already was one, at least now he could be legal. He opened his satchel to pull out his permission slip but began to panic when he couldn't find one. "Lily!" He whispered in panic. "Lily I don't have one! Quick give me yours!"

"What?"

"Your bound to have one, now give it to me!"

Lily soon found that she did have a permission slip and James quickly transformed it into his own with _his_ parent's signatures on it. Professor McGonagall then came around the room to collect the students', who were participating, permission slips. She stopped when she came to Lily and James' row. "Ms. Evans what's this? Where's your slip? You of all people should have one, I've heard you go on about this for weeks now!"

"Um, I'm sorry Professor I seemed to have left it in my dormitory," she lied.

The professor looked at her skeptically, "hmm... well I expect you of all people to be more responsible, but seeming as you excel with greatness in my class and have not failed once to bring homework, and your test scores have been through the roof, I suppose I can allow you a retake... come her at eight o'clock sharp and you can take your test then." The whole time she flailed over Lily's good qualities Sirius and James heartlessly mimicked her, causing girls around them to giggle.

Lily swallowed hard as she nodded. "Yes Professor, sorry, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." She then moved on to James' seat. "Well it seems that you do pay attention Mr. Potter. You will go first as you seem to be so sure of yourself today."

"You won't regret it Professor. I'll have my form down in three seconds flat!" He said with pride.

"Humph! I'd be happy if you could get your form down in three days! Now go to the front of the classroom while I fetch the rest of the slips." After grabbing the rest of the student's permission slips she waltzed to the front of the classroom. "Now each of you will have ten seconds to change to your animagus form. If you are successful you will sign the register and receive you certificate of authenticity that I will sign, saying that you are legally allowed to transform into an animagus. However if you are unsuccessful, the next time you will be eligible to test is in five days time."

"Why can't we come at eight when Evans does?" Malfoy screamed across the room.

"When you get as high scores as she does Mr. Malfoy we will debate that issue, until then I propose you keep your yap shut while I test Mr. Potter here." The class oohed as Malfoy sunk into his seat. "Now Mr. Potter let's see that three seconds flat."

"You won't be disappointed Professor."

"We'll see." She said as she pulled out her timer. "Ready... go."

James closed his eyes as he tapped his wand on his head. One second. A small whisp of silver string traipsed around his body. Two seconds. Soon the boy's body was gone, and a massive stag appeared in front of the class. Three seconds.

The class, including Malfoy and McGonagall, gasped in amazement. Never had they seen such a performance. "Well Mr. Potter! I'm shocked! I've never seen such a beautiful transformation in all my years of teaching! 30 points will be awarded to your end of year exam, and you may sign the register." The professor was beaming, her worst student was now a prodigy, well at least in the case of animagi. Most of the class passed and only few had to sign up for the retake. The bell rang minutes after the last test, and the class began to file out of the classroom. "Oh Miss Evans, please don't forget again. I will see you at eight sharp... be ready."

Swallowing hard again, Lily forced a smile as she said, "don't worry Professor, I won't let you down again." She then rushed out of the classroom to catch up with James, who was in fact waiting for her outside the door. "Oh James you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just a bit flustered really, what am I going to do? I don't want to be an animagus! I don't have the foggiest idea how to become one, and now I have to learn by eight o'clock tonight? I've had no practice, I bet you've been practicing for months!"

"Years actually, but that's a different story. Now about you. Don't worry I will help you."

"James don't be silly we have classes."

"Only two more, and their halfies. I checked the schedule. Slughorn's class is cut to half on Thursdays instead of Wednesdays and so is Binns'. So no worries, I'll even skip lunch to help you. Lily Evans by tonight you will be better than me in transfiguration, well maybe not, but you'll be damn close to it!"

"Oh thank you James! You really aren't as bad as you seem!" She said with a smirk as she kissed his cheek and ran ahead before he could figure out what she had just said.

"Why thank you... wait a tic... what's that supposed to mean?"

**Okay... how'd you like it? Sorry I've not kept my promise and I haven't written in a while, but I'm a Rockette and I've had band camp. I didn't know it would wipe me out of time and energy like it has. Well I'm going away for two weeks tomorrow so I won't be able to update... however I will be able to write my chapters out for my stories, so when I get back it is just a matter of typing and updating... so look forward to then. In the mean time... please review! I will be able to check e-mails... I just won't have time to type everything out and update... soooo... REVIEW! Kisses! Dominique (Hpobessor)**


End file.
